


in this house of worship

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just this thing I do, when I like a character I try to write a short story or a poem from their pov in an attempt to understand how they work and think and the like</p><p>this one turned out really, really vague and a bit weird and I'm not sure if Castiel is still recognizable in it</p>
            </blockquote>





	in this house of worship

in this house of worship that is no longer a home  
I have found what is like to be lost, confused and all alone  
and I can wait for your guidance until I’ve been turned to stone

in this house of worship that has lost its way  
I have no more reasons to stay  
now that I find myself unable to obey

in this house of worship that no longer welcomes me  
I have eaten the forbidden apple of the tree  
and in doing so I have set myself free

in this house of worship that has treated me so unjust  
I have been shown that you don't deserve my trust  
and my faith has crumbled to nothing but dust

in this house of worship that has its own unearthly song  
I have learned that all my decisions were wrong  
and I have yet to find a place where I belong

 

in this house of worship different from you  
I finally found what I am to do  
and I found myself not a what but a who

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the last line is that clear, basically my favorite thing about Castiel is how he learns to appreciate himself more and how he realizes that he is more than just a warrior of heaven. Despite all the wrongs that he's done, he's really appreciating himself more because he's starting to realize that he is a person, not a thing
> 
> despite the fact that 80 % of my works on this site are now poems I'm still not a poet. I really don't write that much poetry; I don't know why this is happening  
> it turned out this vague because otherwise it turned into either megstiel or destiel and I just got uncomfortable with it  
> I've written better poetry than this, I know it's not great but I just had to get it out of my system  
> ok if you had time to read all this, you have time to give me some feedback (regarding form, the pace, its contents etc I'm trying to get better and feedback helps with that)


End file.
